New York Fire
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Glee version of the show 'Chicago Fire'. Set in New York City.Rachel Berry while waiting for her big Broadway break, is offered a job as Chief Shuester assistant where she realises working out of Fire house 51 brings more to her life then Rachel ever thought possible. Faberry/Pezberry/Quintana friendships, Puckleberry/Fuinn/Jarley romances. Marley and Rachel are also sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! **

**Okay so I am in love with Chicago Fire and have decided to write a glee version multi-chapter! If you haven't watched the show (which I recommend greatly), it's about the lives of the fire fighters and paramedics of ****Chicago Firehouse**** 51****. In my story, it will be set in New York City so it will be **_**New York Firehouse 51**_**. There will be three units that this story will focus on:**

**Rescue Squad 3, Truck 81 and Ambulance 61.**

**Rescue Squad is what every fire fighter aims to be a part of and the squad contains:**

**Lt. Noah Puckerman (their leader), fire fighters: Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford and Blaine Anderson**

**Truck 81 contains:**

**Lt. Finn Hudson (their leader), fire fighters: Sam Evans (rookie), Artie Abrams, Jake Puckerman and Burt Hummel**

**Ambulance 61 contains: **

**Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez**

**Will Shuester is the Chief and Rachel Berry is his assistant whose main goal is to make it on Broadway; this is just a filler job until she gets her big break.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Squad, truck 81 and ambulance 61 had just arrived back from a three hour call out. Some guy had set off fireworks in an abandoned warehouse unaware that there were still bottles of gas left in the warehouse causing a major blaze and at least two casualties. With everyone exhausted; the group sat down in the common room to watch some TV or take a few moments to actually eat something.

"Listen up!" Chief Shuester yelled as he walked into the common room of the station, "I've finally found myself an assistant, her name is Rachel Berry and I want you to treat her like another member of our unit." Shuester told them sternly.

"Chief we're always nice." Puck chuckled making Santana, his roommate and best friend, chuckle from beside him.

"Whatever, she starts tomorrow and I expect nothing but Finn's standard of nice and not Puckerman's, got it?" Chief Shuester demanded and when everyone nodded he gave them all a small smile, "Tough night?"

"Fucking hectic, but not the worst," Finn sighed and Sam paled from next to him.

"Fuck, how worse can it get?" Sam asked the room causing a few people to laugh.

"A hell of a lot worse rookie." Mike told Sam seriously before patting the blonde on the back and shrugged.

"But what can ya do?" Burt added, as the oldest member of truck 81, Burt had just about seen it all.

XXXXX

"Why are you so nervous?" Marley asked her big sister as Rachel ate her breakfast the morning before her first shift as Chief Shuester's assistant.

"Because, I've never had this type of job before; normally all my before I make it onto Broadway jobs are common like being a waitress or working as a cashier… this job holds some responsibility." Rachel replied to her little sister with a sigh.

"Rachel you are the most organised person I know, you've got this." Marley smiled before grinning at her sister, "Plus you get to work around all those sexy fire fighters."

"It wasn't the only reason why I took this job," Rachel rolled her eyes before smiling back at her sister, "But it was definitely one of them."

XXXXX

Rachel walked into Firehouse 51 with a smile on her face, making her way to the Chief's office; Rachel stopped at the little workspace that she would work from. From where she sat, it gave Rachel an excellent view of the common room where there were already several people milling about. After placing her handbag underneath her desk, Rachel stood up and went over to Shuester's door and knocked gently.

"Come in." Chief Shuester said gruffly and Rachel opened the door only to see that Shuester wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise you were in a meeting." Rachel apologised quickly but Shuester just smiled and shook his head.

"We're not in a meeting; I was just going over last night's shift with Lt. Puckerman and Lt. Hudson here." Shuester reassured Rachel and she bit her bottom lip and entered the room fully.

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel smiled.

"I'm Finn," the taller of the men smiled, extending out his hand for Rachel to shake.

"Puck," the other man smirked and Rachel frowned.

"You're named after a fairy?" Rachel giggled making Shuester and Finn chuckle

"I like her." Finn declared and Rachel blushed.

"Noah Puckerman." Puck corrected and Rachel beamed up at him, taking his pre-offered hand and shaking.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Noah." Rachel smiled before turning to Will, "Is there any paper work you wanted me to get started on today?" Rachel asked and Will shook his head.

"No actually today I want you to introduce yourself to everyone and get familiar with the firehouse okay?" Will told her and Rachel nodded, "Lt. Puckerman can give you a tour." Will smirked and Puck rolled his eyes before looking over at Rachel.

"Follow me sweet cheeks."

XXXXX

Puck led Rachel into the common room and took a seat on the lounge that was comfortable as fuck.

"Everyone this is Rachel, Rachel this is everyone." Puck announced to the room, his eyes tuned on the TV screen.

"Hey I'm Quinn." A beautiful blonde girl smiled and Rachel smiled back.

"Hello Quinn, are you a fire fighter as well?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head.

"No, I'm a paramedic and so is Santana; she's my partner." Quinn informed Rachel as she pointed over to a stunning Latina sitting next to an Asian man.

"Sup?" Santana asked with a grin, checking Rachel out before looking away to continue playing poker with a few of the other boys.

"Don't worry about her, she's been with her girlfriend Brittany for like three years; she's all talk." Quinn chuckled and Rachel found herself relaxing near the blonde presences.

Rolling her eyes at Puck, Quinn took Rachel's hand and began to introduce her to everyone.

"These lovely men are Matt, Blaine and Mike; there on Squad which in fire fighter speak is the highest honour to be a part of squad." Quinn explained, "Puck's their 'leader' and I use that word loosely." Quinn laughed, making Rachel giggle.

"Fuck you Fabray; I'm an awesome fire fighter." Puck defended and Quinn nodded in agreement.

Puck may be many things, but a horrible fire fighter and a bad leader certainly wasn't one of them.

"And over here we have the members of truck 81; Artie, Burt, Jake and our rookie Sam." Quinn told Rachel who smiled when each of the boys said hello, "Finn's their boss." Quinn explained and Rachel nodded remembering the very tall man she had met in Chief Shuester's office.

"We don't have many units here so it's nice." Mike smiled at Rachel from his seat, "So welcome." Mike added.

"Thank you, though I don't do a very important job compared to you, I thank you for welcoming me." Rachel smiled and Santana raised her head.

"You're already better than the last one." Santana smirked, "Sally thought her job filing paperwork was just as serious as our job which is saving lives."

"Well that's just stupid." Rachel blurted out before blushing.

"You're allowed to swear Rachel, even though that isn't swearing… god knows we do it enough." Matt laughed making Rachel blush once more.

"I-I don't normally swear." Rachel mumbled and everyone chuckled.

"That will change." Puck told her from his spot on the couch, "That will _fucking_ change."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel walked over to Puck and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you meant to be taking me on a tour of the station?" Rachel asked and Puck shrugged.

"Probably," Puck mumbled.

Just as Rachel was about to reply, the sirens began to blare.

_**Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61; major traffic accident on 23**__**rd**__** street…**_

As Rachel listened to the rest of the message, everyone else was already half way out of the common room. Watching as everyone left, Rachel thought the least she could do was clean up the common room and maybe make the units some lunch.

**A/N like it REVIEWS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! OMG I am blown away by the amount of reviews the first chapter received keep it up guys! **

Chapter 2

"You made us lunch?" Sam smiled as he walked into the common room first.

"Yes, well I thought you guys would be hungry… even though you have been gone for nearly two hours I made sure to warm it up when I heard you arriving back." Rachel smiled as she set the last plate on the table in the common room.

"Thanks, normally that's my job." Sam told Rachel before whispering so only she could hear, "Thanks for giving me a break."

"No problems Sam." Rachel beamed, "Now eat up; there's more soup in the pot if you want seconds." Rachel smiled.

"Come sit with us Berry." Santana offered pulling out a chair making the rest of the unit look at Santana weirdly… Santana was never nice. "She made us lunch and cleaned up the common room; chick's awesome." Santana shrugged making Rachel bit her bottom lip before accepting Santana's invitation and sat down next to the fiery Latina.

"Was it bad?" Rachel asked half way through lunch and Puck stopped stuffing his face and looked over at Rachel seriously.

"You don't wanna know." Puck warned and the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know, it wasn't good.

"O-Okay," Rachel nodded, giving Puck a small smile before she continued eating her own lunch.

XXXXX

After lunch, Rachel poured Chief Shuester a big bowl of soup and gave it to him for his lunch. Making her way out of Will's office, Rachel headed to her own desk where there was some paper work she had to file. Looking at the top of the sheet; she realised Noah had written it about the accident they had been to before lunch; Rachel couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes as she wrote everything into the computer like she had to.

_Three dead; a woman who was driving, a male who was front seat passenger and a seven month old baby boy who was located in the rear seat,_

"Oh my god," Rachel whispered as she printed off the typed version for Shuester to go over and do whatever he had to do with it.

Standing up, Rachel knocked on Will's door and entered when she was told to.

"I know you said not to do any work but I figured this would important." Rachel told him handing Will the copy and Will nodded at Rachel.

"Yes this is very important, thank you Miss Berry." Will smiled before frowning when he saw the tears pooling in her eyes, "It's not all bad you know? You'll see some tragic cases but you'll also see the good. The people we save." Will promised.

Nodding, Rachel gave Will a small smile before exiting his office and fell heavily on her desk chair.

"So I owe you a tour or some shit." Puck muttered at Rachel making her raise her head offering Noah a smile.

"Why yes I think you do." Rachel smiled, pushing her earlier sadness down before standing up, "Lead the way Lt. Puckerman." Rachel smiled laughing when Puck rolled his eyes.

XXXXX

After giving Rachel a tour, Puck stopped at the last stop on the list.

"And this is the bunk room; it's where we sleep in between call outs." Puck explained and Rachel looked around.

There were about twenty beds all closed off giving the fire fighters privacy; it was different than what she expected to be.

"But it's not like we ever get a chance to fucking sleep." Puck added and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"So it is pretty much go, go, go 24/7?" Rachel asked generally interested.

"Pretty much, some days you'll have paper work up to that cute nose of yours." Puck smirked and Rachel blushed, placing a hand over her very Jewish nose. "Don't be like that, us Jews gotta stick together."

"You're Jewish too?" Rachel asked and Puck grinned.

"Shalom."

Grinning up at Noah, Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously.

"So what's a girl like you working as an assistant to Chief Shuester?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Well, this is just a filler job I guess. My main goal is to be a Broadway legend." Rachel grinned and Puck laughed.

"At least you're honest about the fact that you don't want to do this forever." Puck admitted and Rachel blushed.

"I want to be an assistant just as much as you do." Rachel joked and Puck grinned.

"So Broadway huh?" Puck asked as the two began to walk back towards the common room.

"Yes Broadway, I know I'm only 22 but my opening is slowly slipping away." Rachel sighed and Puck looked down at her curiously.

"You're 22, that's not old." Puck mumbled and Rachel laughed.

"In the normal world yes, 22 isn't old; but in Broadway, it's middle aged." Rachel told him, "How old are you Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Let's just say I'd be fucking ancient on Broadway." Puck joked and Rachel couldn't help but smile herself.

"Nice to know,"

"If 22 is middle aged I'm assuming 26 is old?" Puck laughed and Rachel nodded.

"Definitely," Rachel joked just as they reached the common room, "Thank you for the tour Noah." Rachel smiled before turning on her heel and walked back to her desk with a smile on her face.

XXXXX

Just as Rachel's shift was ending, the units were called out once again.

_**Squad 3 and ambulance 61, house fire in progress**_

As Santana, Quinn, Noah and the rest of squad 3 ran past her, Rachel couldn't help but worry; she had only been here for a day and she already felt so at home with this group of people. Watching as their vehicles sped out of the fire house, Rachel collected her belonging and after saying good bye to the remaining fire fighters and Chief Shuester, Rachel made her way out to the front of the fire house were her sister was waiting for her.

"Good first day?" Marley asked and Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, really good," Rachel smiled beginning to walk off with Marley but turning when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Rachel you forgot your drink bottle." Jake called out to Rachel before handing her drink bottle.

"Thank you Jake." Rachel smiled, smiling even bigger when she noticed the looks her sister was given Jake and vice versa, "Jake this is my little sister Marley Berry, Marley this is Jake… I'm sorry what is your last name?"

"Puckerman… Puck's my older brother." Jake smiled, taking Marley's hand and shaking it, "Nice to meet you Marley."

"Same." Marley blushed not being able to pull her eyes away from Jake's.

"Ah, I should go but get home safe; bye girls." Jake smiled before turning and running back to the fire house leaving a very smitten Marley in his wake.

**A/N Like it please REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! So my computer crapped out and now it's fixed, I'm so happy! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

Rachel had been working at Firehouse 51 for nearly a week now and Rachel was finally getting everything there was to get at the Firehouse. Puck and Jake were brothers and they were in friendly competition since Puck was in Squad and Jake was only on Truck 81, Santana's girlfriend Brittany always visited the Firehouse and was probably one of the nicest people Rachel had ever met, Quinn and Finn were engaged and were very much in love and Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez were definitely the most crass people Rachel had ever met. Smiling to Chief Shuester as she handed him his morning coffee, Rachel collected the paperwork that needed processing off Will's desk and gave him another smile before exiting his office. Sitting down at her desk, Rachel wasn't surprised when Quinn walked over with two coffees in her hand and sat at the end of Rachel's desk.

"For you Rach," Quinn smiled placing the hot cup of coffee down next to Rachel, "I thought since you make Will's someone should make yours."

"It's my job to make him his coffee and it's your job to save lives and not make a cup for me." Rachel laughed but gladly accepted the cup of coffee, "How long until you knock off?" Rachel asked as she began typing some paperwork up but still very much listening to what Quinn had to say.

"Well I started at 2am this morning so until 2pm this afternoon; I really hate 12 hour shifts." Quinn mumbled rolling her eyes when she glanced up at the clock, "And it's only 9:30, great."

"Well I just started my day and I'm already over it if that makes you feel any better." Rachel replied making Quinn laugh.

"It does." Quinn nodded taking a sip of coffee and sighing when the alarms began to blaze.

_**Ambulance 61 possible heart attack…**_

"I got to go, don't miss too much." Quinn smiled at her new friend, taking her cup of coffee with her.

"See ya Berry." Santana smirked as she took Quinn's hand and the two women rushed down to where their ambulance was waiting ready to go.

Watching as the two girls went; Rachel looked over to the common room to see Blaine and Mike playing a game of poker while Puck was cooking something. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel got back to her own work knowing she shouldn't be wasting any time staring at Noah's arm muscles.

XXXXX

It was nearing lunch time and Squad 3 hadn't been called out on any calls which even Rachel knew was something very rare. Walking into the common room to have her lunch, Rachel smiled when Blaine pulled out a seat for her which Rachel gladly accepted.

"So how's your day been Rach?" Blaine asked and Rachel shrugged.

"A little boring to be honest but that's to be expected." Rachel replied as she began to eat her salad she had made herself this morning.

"Same, but it's nice you know." Blaine smiled as he went back to doing his crossword puzzle making Rachel giggle at the little face he pulled when he was concentrating.

"You know he's gay right?" Santana laughed when she and Quinn walked into the common room finally back from the possible heart attack and a few other calls they had received while they were out.

"Yes Santana I know he's gay, I've met his boyfriend. Kurt is lovely by the way." Rachel smiled at Blaine and Blaine grinned.

"He is pretty special huh?" Blaine smiled proudly and Rachel nodded.

"Boring; it would have been so much way funnier for me to watch you fall for a gay man Berry." Santana joked and Rachel rolled her eyes knowing the Latina was joking… well mostly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Santana." Rachel laughed and Quinn took a seat next to the tiny woman.

"Do you have a boyfriend Rachel?" Quinn asked curiously and Rachel shook her head.

"No I don't Quinn, we can't all be engaged by the time we are 25." Rachel joked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I've been with Finn since I was 18… he's the one." Quinn smiled dreamily making Santana pretend to make herself vomit.

"Don't it get old riding the same dick every night?" Santana asked and Rachel nearly choked on her food.

"Santana!" Quinn scolded as she pats Rachel on the back.

"Just saying," Santana mumbled and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXX

It was nearing the end of her shift when a beautiful blonde walked into the office area of the Firehouse, smiling at Rachel, the woman made her way over to Rachel's desk.

"Hi I'm Ashley, is Puck here?" Ashley asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes he is I'll go get him for you. Do you mind waiting here for a moment?" Rachel asked and Ashley nodded.

"That's cool," Ashley smiled taking a seat as she watched Rachel walk into the common room that was restricted for staff only.

"Where's Noah?" Rachel asked and Finn looked at Rachel.

"Um, his shift ended like ten minutes ago, he's probably in the showers." Finn told Rachel and the small woman smiled before making her way to the shower rooms.

Knocking on the door, Rachel entered when she heard Puck tell whoever was on the other side to come in.

"You have a visitor," Rachel told Puck with a small blush on her face as she tried to look away from a basically naked Noah.

"I have a towel on Rach, don't be shy." Puck smirked before taking a seat on one of the benches, "What's her name?" Puck asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ashley," Rachel told him and muttered to herself when Puck gave her a look, "Blonde, blue eyes, really big boobs."

"Oh! Ashley… yeah tell her I'm not here." Puck told Rachel who looked down at him like he had three heads.

"Yeah that's not happening, I'm Will's assistant not yours." Rachel informed him matter of factly, "Do your own dirty business." Rachel laughed and she turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom leaving Puck a little bit in shock.

Normally all of Will's assistants bent over backwards for Puck in hope that he'd bend them over backwards; but not Rachel and if Puck was honest with himself, he fucking loved that.

**A/N hope you like it please leave me reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Keep the reviews up guys and the allegations about Mark Salling; yeah I don't believe them too many inconsistences in her case.  
**

Chapter 4

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little when she saw Ashley slap Puck in the face after he tried to 'smoothly' tell her to fuck off. Watching as Noah walked over to Rachel's desk, Rachel grinned widely up at him.

"Smooth Noah, real smooth," Rachel joked before erupting into a fit of giggles, actually managing to make Puck laugh with her about the whole situation.

"Laugh it up Berry," Puck chuckled smiling down at Rachel.

"I will Lt. Puckerman." Rachel told her matter of factly before standing up and collected her belongings, "Stay safe for the rest of your shift Noah," Rachel added seriously before giving Noah a smile and left for her car after she had said goodbye to all the boys in the common room.

XXXXX

"You know how much you love me right? Marley beamed up at her older sister who rolled her eyes.

"I am not getting Jake's phone number for you Marley, if you want it go get it yourself." Rachel replied as she and Marley cooked their dinner for the night.

"But _**Ray-chel**_, you know I suck at flirting with guys." Marley pouted and Rachel stopped what she was doing to look at her little sister.

"And I'm good at it? I've had one boyfriend in my time Marley and Jesse was a complete douche bag!" Rachel reminded her before turning back and continued cutting the potatoes.

"Yeah he was a loser," Marley agreed before pouting once more, "Please you work with him, see him every day… for me?" Marley pleaded and Rachel knew she was going to cave.

"Fine but you do the dishes for week!"

XXXXX

The next day during Rachel's lunch break, Rachel decided to seat next to Jake to get to know him a bit before she asked him for his number… even if it wasn't for her. Smiling at the younger man, Rachel took a seat next to him and began to eat her lunch. With the common room basically empty besides Finn and Puck sharing a hushed conversation to the far side of Jake and Rachel; Rachel began to talk.

"So Jake, how has your day been?"

"Good thanks Rachel… busy but good." Jake replied smiling at, "How's yours been?" Jake asked before taking a mammoth sized bite of his sandwich.

"Good even if Marley kept me up all night making me help her rehearsal for a play she's doing at NYADA."

"Marley's in NYADA?" Jake asked curiously and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, she's a sophomore there. I only graduated from NYADA just last year… Broadway has my name on it while Marley wants to become a singing sensation." Rachel smiled proudly.

She and her sister had talented and Rachel had always told Marley to be proud of that.

"That's really cool Rachel; NYADA's the school our little sister Sarah wants to attend." Jake explained and Rachel beamed.

"It's an amazing school, how old is she?" Rachel asked and before Jake could answer Puck did.

"Fucking seventeen going on thirty,"

"Can you say we were any better when we were her age?" Jake laughed and Puck frowned.

"When I was her age I was the biggest dick…" Puck muttered.

"As opposed to now?" Finn laughed and Rachel smiled seeing the way Puck and Finn began to banter back and forth.

"Are you single Jake?" Rachel asked bluntly once the laughter had died down and Puck nearly choked on his tongue a deep frown replacing his bright smile.

"Ah yeah I am," Jake replied a little nervously and Rachel smiled.

"Marley wants me to get your number, is that okay?" Rachel explained and Jake brightens up, quickly asking Rachel for her mobile to type in his number.

"Tell her to call me after my shift," Jake told Rachel and the older woman smiled.

"She will, well my break is over; have a safe shift boys." Rachel told them before standing up and made her way back to her desk.

Once Jake had left as well, Finn turned to Puck and chuckled.

"You like Rachel don't you?" Finn asked knowingly and Puck scowled.

"If you mean, do I think Rachel is sexy as fuck, then fuck yes…" Puck muttered and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Man you nearly punched the shit out of Jake when Rachel asked him if he was single." Finn replied and Puck shrugged.

"Fuck off man, just because you're engaged to the same girl you've been fucking since you were 19 doesn't mean everyone wants the same." Puck told him.

"Quinn's an amazing girl," Finn shrugged knowing he would never do anything in the world to hurt Quinn, "And Rachel seems like she could be an amazing girl for you." Finn added before standing up and walked downstairs to the gym.

XXXXX

Laughing loudly at something Quinn said, Rachel didn't even notice Puck approaching until he spoke.

"Now this is a sight," Puck winked at Quinn and Rachel who were sitting closely to one another both with smiles on their faces.

"You're a pig Puckerman," Quinn muttered and Puck chuckled.

_**Ambulance 61, Truck 81 factory fire possible injuries**_

"Gotta go, don't annoy her too much Puck," Quinn told them before rushing to the ambulance with Santana right on her tail.

"How can I help you Lt. Puckerman?" Rachel asked and Puck smirked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out Saturday night with all of us; we are heading to this karaoke bar not that far from here and I thought I'd invite you." Puck suggested and Rachel smiled.

"I'd like that Noah, it would be nice to show off my talents," Rachel smiled and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Who says I can't sing better then you?" Puck replied lowly, bending his head down so that their foreheads were touching and their lips extremely close to one another.

"I just do Noah…" Rachel whispered her eyes flickering down from Noah's eyes to his lips and back once more.

_**Squad 3 car on fire…**_

"Be safe Noah," Rachel whispered as Puck slowly pulled away from her.

"Always," Puck smiled before turning on his heel and sprinting down to the fire truck with the rest of Squad 3 behind him.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Did anyone else hate the Kitty/Puck thing as much as I did? And don't you just love picturing fire man Puck… ;)**

Chapter 5

Rachel arrived at the little karaoke bar _**New York's Finest **_just after 8 o'clock. Handing the taxi driver some money, Rachel stepped out of the cab and closed the door fixing up her flowing, white strapless cocktail dress as she did so. With her favourite high heels on (her black pumps), her hair in natural waves and her make-up done naturally, Rachel knew she looked good. Smiling at the lone bouncer who was checking ID which Rachel presented to him, Rachel was allowed inside the bar and immediately began to search for her friends, seeing Quinn waving her arms franticly at her, Rachel grinned and walked over to the table where a few of her co-workers were seated.

"You look smoking Berry," Santana declared loudly as she checked out her work mate causing Rachel to blush.

"Thank you Santana as do you," Rachel replied sitting next to Quinn who rolled her eyes at Santana.

"She's straight San and you have a girlfriend who is sitting right next to you," Quinn reminded her playfully.

"I don't care Quinnie, Rachel is hot." Brittany told Quinn matter of factly and Rachel bit her bottom lip as she turned bright red.

"Where's Marley?" Jake asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"She's 19 Jake, she's too young to get into this place," Rachel reminded him with a smile and Jake actually blushed before quickly standing and telling Rachel he'd get her a drink.

"Vodka and lemonade!" Rachel yelled out after the embarrassed young man and Puck rolled his eyes.

"I wonder how we are fucking related." Puck muttered having caught the last part of Jake and Rachel's conversation as he sat down where Jake had been which was directly opposite Rachel, "You look hot Rachel," Puck smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel laughed giving Puck a smile before Quinn began to ask Rachel questions about her life.

XXXXX

They had been there for a few hours when Puck started asking Rachel to sing for them.

"Why do you want to hear me so badly Noah?" Rachel asked sipping on her fifth vodka and lemonade of the night.

"Because aren't you like wanting to be on Broadway? I gotta see what the fuss is about," Puck told her with a smirk.

Somehow during the night Puck had stolen Quinn's spot and was sitting right next to Rachel with his arm thrown lazily over her shoulders.

"Plus you heard me singing and I totally know that got your juices flowin'," Puck commented crudely and Rachel hit him softly on the chest before laughing.

"You do know those kind of lines don't work on girls like me." Rachel told him and Puck moved closer so his lips where brushing against her ear.

"Baby they work the best on girls like you… good girls always love the bad boy." Puck whispered and Rachel suppressed a shudder.

"No we don't Noah we like men who treat us right," Rachel replied turning her head which made their foreheads touch one another, "Good guys."

"Good guys are over rated baby," Puck whispered darkly and Rachel let out a whimper before pulling herself back quickly.

"I-I'll sing." Rachel mumbled, a blush forming on her cheeks and she stood up and made her way to the stage to put her name of the karaoke list.

As Puck watched her walk away he remembered how closely they had been to kissing and he realised he hadn't wanted anything more in his life.

XXXXX

"Next up we have Rachel Berry who is an aspiring Broadway star so if we have any talent agents in the audience listen up!" The announcer spoke into the microphone as Rachel made her way on stage and selected the song she wanted to sing.

Hey! Is this thing on?

_**I saw him dancing there by the record machine**__**  
**__**I knew he must have been about seventeen**__**  
**__**The beat was going strong**__**  
**__**Playing my favorite song**__**  
**__**And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me**__**  
**__**And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me**__****_

_**Singing, I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**__**  
**__**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So come and take your time and dance with me**__**  
**__**Ow!**__****_

_**He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name**__**  
**__**but that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same**__**  
**__**He said, "Can I take you home**____**  
**__**where we can be alone?"**__**  
**__**And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me**__**  
**__**Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me**__****_

_**Singing, I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**__**  
**__**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So come and take your time and dance with me**__**  
**__**Ow!**__****_

_**He said, "Can I take you home**____**  
**__**where we can be alone?"**__**  
**__**Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me**__**  
**__**And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me**__****_

_**Singing I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**__**  
**__**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So come and take your time and dance with me**__****_

_**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**__**  
**__**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So come and take your time and dance with**__****_

_**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**__**  
**__**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So come and take your time and dance with**__****_

_**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**__**  
**__**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So come and take your time and dance with**__****_

_**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**__**  
**__**I love rock and roll**__**  
**__**So come and take your time and dance with me**_

By the time Rachel was finished the entire crowd was up on their feet dancing and singing alone with her. Smiling at everyone, Rachel made her way back to her friends and accepted their compliments but her eyes never leaving Noah's.

"So?" Rachel asked and Puck leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rachel's who instantly responded to his advances.

Pulling back, Puck pecked her lips once more and smirked.

"That was fucking sexy."

**A/N First kiss will they regret it? REVIEWS :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone affected by the floods/cyclone in Queensland are okay! **

Chapter 6

"You kissed him?" Marley smiled up at her sister the day after Rachel's night out with her friends.

"Yes we kissed, it was nice." Rachel smiled and Marley laughed.

"Understatement of the year if your smile has anything to go by it," Marley replied and Rachel blushed.

"Jake asked about you," Rachel told her sister to stop talking about it.

"Really?" Marley exclaimed before clearing her throat and tried to look calmer, "I mean no big deal."

"Now that's the biggest understatement of the year." Rachel laughed making it Marley's turn to blush.

XXXXX

Rachel hadn't seen Noah in three days before they finally happened to work the same shift. Walking to her desk, Rachel blushed when she saw Noah give her a little wink from the table he was sitting on in the common room before going back to talking with Blaine. Tucking a piece of hand behind her ear, Rachel sat down at her desk and was a little startled when she heard Santana's voice.

"Regretting kissing Puckerman yet?" Santana asked with a laugh and Rachel blushed.

"I don't regret what happened… even if I was drunk. It was just a kiss," Rachel told her matter of factly and Santana hummed.

"Not for long… sometime soon I'm gunna walk in on him nailing you up against a locker… usually fucking mine." Santana muttered and Rachel leaned forward.

"Has he done this before?" Rachel whispered and Santana's eyes soften when she looked into Rachel's.

"Yeah he has; every assistant Will has… I just don't want you to get hurt like I've said before, I actually like you."

"Thank you Santana, I'll keep that in mind." Rachel nodded just as a call came in for Ambulance 61.

XXXXX

"Hey Rach," Puck smiled, taking a seat next to Rachel as she ate her lunch.

"Puck," Rachel mumbled before taking another bite of her chicken and salad sandwich.

Ignoring the use of his nickname, Puck nudged her arm a little with his elbow.

"So I like hearing you sing," Puck complimented and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You can stop the games now Puck." Rachel snapped turning to face a confused Noah, "I won't be sleeping with you like all the other assistants did so just forget it." Rachel sneered, taking her lunch and stormed back to her desk.

"How did she know about the other girls?" Sam asked having heard the entire conversation.

"Santana," Puck muttered, knowing Santana would be the only way to say anything.

XXXXX

"What the fuck Satan!" Puck screamed when he walked into the apartment they shared.

"That girl doesn't deserve you to fuck her around Puck!" Santana yelled right back at him and Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk.

"Fuck you San, we says I was gunna fuck and bolt."

"Um, everything about you… your record isn't exactly clean." Santana replied and Puck walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"She's not like that, she's actually smart and, and she didn't like take a job as at a Fire House just to fuck a fire fighter." Puck mumbled and Santana actually looked a little shocked.

"Oh my fucking god, you like her."

"Fuck up," Puck growled, drowning half the bottle in one go.

Rolling her eyes, Santana walked closer to her best friend,

"You know it's okay to like her. I never thought I'd ever fall in love but then I met Brittany and within four months I was head over ass in love with her. It's okay to grow up." Santana smiled and Puck shook his head.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to me San. You know how shit I am with stable relationships." Puck mumbled and Santana placed her hand his hand that was resting on the bench.

"She likes you and you like her, you deserve happiness Puck; you don't have to be defined by your past forever. You deserve love and great things."

"I miss her," Puck muttered thinking of the daughter him and his ex-girlfriend Katie gave up when they were just 15.

That was cause of all of Puck's pain, not being able to see his daughter every day; he figured that if he couldn't have that family he didn't deserve any other family.

"I feel guilty every time," Puck confessed and Santana's heart hurt knowing her best friend was in pain.

"Moving on with another girl doesn't mean you're betraying Katie or Beth," Santana told him and Puck ripped his hand away from Santana's.

"I don't give a fuck about Katie; she was a fucking evil bitch. It's Beth, I don't want to ever find the perfect girl and maybe start family… I don't want Beth to think I hated her or didn't want her."

Sighing, Santana shook her head.

"You were a baby who had a baby, you won't be replacing Beth you love that little girl and see her like three times a year which is three times more than Katie and a lot more than other parents who have given their children up for adoption. You're also growing up and you can't stop yourself from experiencing the things you should have experience now and not when you were 15. Stop writing yourself off Puck." Santana told him before walking over to the cupboard and pulled a bottle of vodka out, "Now let's stop being chicks and drink."

XXXXX

Later that night, Puck pulled out the picture of Beth that he kept in his wallet and his eyes watered. His little girl was perfect, the best thing he had ever done even better then becoming a fire fighter. He doesn't know why but, since the day he signed Beth out of his life he vowed to make her his only child. He never wanted her to think that he never wanted her or think that he had hated her; he made sure he was never with girls who had morals and made sure he only ever fucked them and never actually dated them. He looked for girls who wanted a good time and not a boyfriend or a husband and kids; but Rachel, she screamed 'I want to settle down one day' and Puck didn't know how to handle her how to act around her. He didn't want to break his promise but at the same time, he couldn't get Rachel out of his thoughts.

**A/N I wanted Puck to have a reason why he used to be a player and I like this one. I like the idea that he already could see himself marrying Rachel and having kids and that scares him. Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay writers block!**

Chapter 7

"We need to talk," Santana told Rachel when she was finally able to corner the petite girl.

"About?" Rachel asked filing some paperwork for Chief Shuester.

"Puck… I was wrong; you wouldn't be another fuck buddy to him." Santana mumbled quietly, "And if you knew how hard it is for me to admit I was wrong you seriously wouldn't doubt what I was saying." Santana added and Rachel looked up at the stunning Latina.

"But you're his best friend and you told me to stay away... did he ask you to say otherwise?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No, he has no idea that I'm speaking to you. J-Just, shit Rachel I was wrong, Puck likes you and that's… that makes you special okay." Santana told her.

_**Ambulance 61…**_

"Shit, I gotta go but, just remember I was wrong." Santana reminded Rachel before sprinting off to the ambulance where Quinn was already waiting for her.

Frowning from her desk, Rachel looked over to the common room where Puck was laughing with Finn and sighed; was Santana telling the truth the first time or this time?

XXXXX

"You like him," Marley sang to her sister making Rachel roll her eyes.

"So what if I do, you like Jake." Rachel snapped and Marley's smile dropped.

"H-He's sweet." Marley admitted with a slight blush, "At least I can say it." Marley retorted and Rachel rolled her eyes once more.

"I-I've kissed the man and I really liked it, but Santana…"

"She said she was wrong, maybe the two of them talked and she realised that Puck actually cares about you?" Marley suggested and Rachel took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Maybe," Rachel mumbled with her mouth full.

"So… does Jake talk about me at work?" Marley smiled making Rachel giggle back.

XXXXX

"How was the call out?" Rachel asked Blaine as he and the rest of Squad 3 walked back into the fire house.

"Hectic," Blaine sighed wiping his forehead smiling at Rachel when she handed him a bottle of water.

"I thought you guys would need these… I also made you guys some lunch." Rachel added and her heart fluttered when Puck gave her a sweet smile and not his usual smirk.

"Thanks Rach," Puck smiled helping himself to the sandwiches Rachel had made up for the boys.

"I-It's okay Noah," Rachel replied and Puck smiled brighter.

"I'm back to Noah huh?" Puck grinned and Rachel blushed.

"Yes… for now." Rachel laughed before saying goodbye to the boys and made her way back to her desk.

XXXXX

"Ask her out." Santana told Puck as she sat down opposite him in the common room an hour or so later.

"You know I'm crap boyfriend." Puck shrugged and Santana rolled her eyes before hitting him up the back of the head.

"It's because you never tried before. I see the way you look at Berry… you like her and she likes you if the eye sex you two have daily means anything. Ask her out." Santana told him again and Puck glanced over to look at Rachel who was biting her bottom lip as she concentrating on whatever she was typing.

"I'll think about it." Puck replied and Santana smirked to herself knowing that Puck was going to take her advice.

XXXXX

"Rach wait up!" Puck called out to Rachel as Rachel was half way down the fire house driveway.

Stopping, Rachel turned and smiled up at the man who was the only thing she was able to think about for the last couple of weeks.

"How can I help you Noah?" Rachel asked and Puck ran his hand down his Mohawk and shrugged trying to act casual.

"I was wondering if you ah… wanted to go for dinner this weekend?" Puck asked and Rachel smiled and took his hand with hers.

"I'd love to Noah… as long as this isn't just some big game;" Rachel replied and Puck shook his head.

"I like you Rach, so…"

"Then okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow about it. Bye Noah." Rachel smiled leaning up and pressed a gentle kiss onto his right cheek.

"Bye," Puck mumbled watching her ass as she walked away from him before smirking and turning on his heel.

"So ah… wanna go out?" Jake laughed at his brother, "Real smooth Puckerman." Jake added making a few of the other guys laugh.

"Fuck you Jake; at least I asked her out dumb ass." Puck muttered.

Before Jake could reply, Squad 3 and Truck 81 were both called out.

**A/N I know it's short but like I said massive writers block! I just wanted to give you guys something. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Rachel was nervous but so very excited for her first date with Noah. She had always tried not to date a co-worker but there was something different about Noah, something that made her want to take that risk. Going through her clothes, Rachel finally decided on a white, flowy cocktail dress with beaded that decorates the bust. Matching the stunning dress with her black high heels, natural make-up and soft, natural waves; Rachel thought she looked very good. Stepping out into the lounge room, Rachel gave her sister a little twirl making Marley and Rachel laugh.

"You look beautiful Rachel; Puck isn't going to know what hit him." Marley smiled.

"You're not saying this to make me feel better?" Rachel asked looking at her reflection for the tenth time in the span of five minutes.

"I'm saying this because it's true. Now go and have fun… though not too much fun!" Marley grinned, poking her tongue out at her sister who blushed before quickly giving Marley one last hug.

"I'll see you tonight," Rachel told Marley before grabbing her purse and heading out the door to meet Noah at the restaurant she had suggested.

XXXXX

As Rachel walked into the building she saw Noah and her face lit up, being led to the table where Noah was already sitting, Rachel blushed when Puck openly checked her out.

"You look hot babe," Puck smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You look handsome Noah," Rachel replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "How are you?" Rachel asked as she started getting comfortable in her chair.

"M'good, haven't worked in a few days which is nice," Puck told her and Rachel nodded, she had missed him at the fire house.

"I've noticed," Rachel told him and rolled her eyes when Puck's face lit up with a smirk.

"Missing me Berry?" Puck teased playfully and Rachel poked her tongue out before blushing.

"Maybe…" Rachel replied coyly before reaching across the table to take his hand, "So what if I did?"

Staring into Rachel's eyes, Puck offered Rachel his real smile, not a smirk, and shrugged his smiling still tugging on his lips.

"That would be a good thing… Means you like me." Puck replied and Rachel nodded softly.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

XXXXX

After an amazing dinner which Puck constantly referred to as 'the best fucking food he has ever tasted', Rachel and Puck left the restaurant and walked to Central Park to continue their date.

"Cliché move Noah," Rachel giggled and Puck laughed as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"What would be cliché is if I paid street performers to serenade you." Puck laughed before pausing, "Which is kind of what I did," Puck added in a stage whisper and two men walked over to the pair with guitars, "Though unlike the douche bags in the movie, I'll be the one actually singing." Puck smiled, pecking Rachel on the lips as he started singing for her causing a crowd to circle around them.

After the little performance, Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face,

"That was really sweet Noah," Rachel beamed up at him, "Very romantic."

"I thought you'd like it," Puck smiled back at her, interlacing their hands as the crowd disbanded.

"You thought right," Rachel replied, "What are we doing now?" Rachel asked quietly and Puck pulled her into his side as they continued to walk.

"I thought we could go to that ice-cream parlor you and Quinn constantly go on about at work." Puck told her making Rachel's eyes light up.

"They're ice-cream is so good!" Rachel exclaimed, practically pulling him towards their destination.

XXXXX

"So you didn't know about Jake until you were 19?" Rachel asked as she ate her ice-cream, glad that Noah was opening up to her.

"Yep, I was fucking shocked." Puck admitted, "Wasn't expecting to find out about having a little brother…"

"I can imagine… When my daddies told me that Marley and I were adopted I was really shocked. I mean, I grew up thinking having two dads was normal, I wasn't expecting to be told when I was six that it wasn't." Rachel replied and Puck chuckled reaching over and interlaced their hands together.

"Are you and Marley close?" Puck asked and Rachel smiled brightly at the mention of her baby sister.

"Extremely, she's my best friend." Rachel smiled, "What about you? Are you close to your siblings?"

"Yeah, I'm basically like Sarah's dad and Jake, he's a pain sometimes but he's my brother and I love him." Puck shrugged and Rachel nodded.

"What made you want to become a fire fighter?" Rachel asked as she and Puck made their way out of ice-cream parlor.

"Honestly? I wanted my ma to be proud of me." Puck admitted being completely honest with Rachel.

"She should be you're an amazing man Noah. You save lives and put your own at risk… I don't think I could ever do that." Rachel replied softly, smiling up at him as the two walked hand in hand down the street.

"Thanks babe… What made you want to be on Broadway?" Puck asked generally wanting to know and Rachel smiled.

"Everything… I just know that Broadway is my destiny, as corny as that may sound; it's how I feel." Rachel laughed, blushing.

"Nah not corny babe, you just know what you want." Puck grinned, bending down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I had a lot of fun today Noah," Rachel whispered as the two stopped walking when they reached Rachel's apartment building.

"So did I, pretty amazing first date." Puck smiled, taking both of Rachel's hands, "Enough to do it again?" Puck asked quietly and claimed Rachel's lips in a searing kiss when she gave Noah a little nod of her head.

"I-I'll see you at work tomorrow." Rachel whispered, pulling away from Noah.

"Yeah babe, see ya Rach." Puck replied, waiting until she was safely inside her building before hailing himself a cab.

**A/N sorry for the delay, not going to lie I am having massive writers block with all of my stories :*( but I am going to continue to work through it and try and update weekly. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay guys, stupid writers block :( Thanks for sticking it out with me, I love you guys!**

Chapter 9

Rachel walked into the fire house a few days after her date with Noah with a smile on her face. She had a lovely time with him and she couldn't wait to see him again, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to speak with him much because they were working. Knocking on Chief Shuester's door, Rachel entered when she was told to and smiled brightly at him. Placing his coffee onto his desk, Rachel was about to walk out and back to her office when Will stopped her.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Rachel?" Will asked and Rachel nodded, taking a seat when Will gestured for her to sit down.

"Have I done something wrong?" Rachel asked quietly and Will shook his head,

"The opposite actually, you are the best assistant I have ever had… I put in a request to the board and I was just letting you know that I have gotten you a raise." Chief Shuester smiled and Rachel's jaw dropped from shock.

"A-Are you serious?" Rachel asked quietly, "Thank you so much," Rachel smiled, standing up to hug Will, "You don't know how much this is going to help me out." Rachel admitted softly.

Hugging Rachel back, Will nodded and smiled,

"It's not a problem Rachel, though you should get back to work." Will added playfully and Rachel laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course, thank you again." Rachel laughed, letting Will go as she turned on her heel and made her way back to her desk, a smile on her face.

XXXXX

It was a few hours into her shift before she saw Noah and when she did, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't know if it was because they had been on a date and had shared a few kisses but Rachel thought he looked so much sexier in his uniform then she had ever thought of him before. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel blushed when Noah offered her a wink as he made his way over to her desk. As he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips, Rachel pulled back and her blush deepened.

"Noah! We are working, you can't do that." Rachel whispered as Puck rolled his eyes.

"Baby come on, nobody cares and everyone knows we have been on a date, relax." Puck whispered, claiming her lips for a second time this time Rachel kissed him back.

"Okay," Rachel mumbled against his lips, pressing a peck to his lips again before pulling back, "How was the call out?" Rachel asked and Puck shrugged.

"House fire, no injuries but a fuck load of damaged… Though Finn managed to save the family photo album," Puck informed Rachel a smile gracing his lips as he remembered the happy expression of the family when Finn handed the album back to them.

"That must make it all worth it, to see how happy and thankful people are," Rachel whispered, leaning up to touch Noah's face.

"Yeah it is something great about this job…" Puck mumbled, trying not to think of all the horrible things he had seen over the years.

Rachel was about to say something when the alarm began went off.

_**Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61 factory fire…**_

"Gotta go baby," Puck whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips before turning on his heel and sprinted to his truck.

"Bye Noah, be safe." Rachel called out after him, "All of you!"

XXXXXX

By the time everyone arrived back to the fire house, Rachel had already left. With her shift over and her drama class about to begin, she couldn't wait around to say goodbye to Noah. As she drove to her drama class, Rachel turned up the radio, smiling when her favorite song came on and began to sing loudly.

_**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**She got both feet on the ground**__**  
**__**and she's burning it down**__**  
**__**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**__**  
**__**She got her head in the clouds**__**  
**__**and she's not backing down**__****_

_**this girl is on fire...**__**  
**__**This girl is on fire...**__**  
**__**She's walking on fire...**__**  
**__**This girl is on fire...**_

Rachel was too busy singing that she didn't see the car that had failed to stop at the red light, finishing the last note, Rachel glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the car speeding towards the side of her car. Stepping on the accelerator to try and sped up enough to avoid a crash, Rachel watched as the other driver slammed the breaks on but she knew it was too late. Closing her eyes, Rachel braised herself for the impact gripping onto the steering wheel; Rachel felt a sharp pain shoot through her whole body before everything went black.

XXXXX

_**Squad 3, Ambulance 61 traffic accident on the corner of…**_

The guys of squad 3, Quinn and Santana jumped to their vehicles as per usual, unknowing how personal this call out was going to be. Arriving at the scene in a few minutes, Puck's heart dropped when he saw one of the cars that were involved in the crash.

"Fuck, Rachel." Puck mumbled, "Rachel!" Puck repeated, a lot louder, alerting everyone else who was in the truck.

Jumping from the fire truck, Puck sprinted towards Rachel's car, his heart sunk as he approached the driver's side and saw Rachel's face staring back at him.

"Rachel is in there," Puck yelled to his co-workers who all shared a quick look before jumping into action.

After safety removing Rachel from the car, Blaine placed Rachel on the stretcher as the rest of squad 3, besides Noah, began to clean up the crash site, making sure there was no petrol leaking. Holding onto Rachel's hand, Puck ran alongside the stretcher as Quinn and Santana began to check her vitals. Watching as their friends work, Puck felt somebody pulling him back,

"I have to go with her," Puck yelled just as Santana had closed the ambulance back doors behind Quinn and Rachel.

"Your still on the clock, she's in safe hands Noah," Santana whispered to her best friend, giving him a quick hug, "Quinn and I will make sure she is okay," Santana promised.

Nodding, Puck watched as Santana sprinted to the driver's side, not being able to move as he watched the ambulance speed off towards the hospital. The only thing he could do was pray that Rachel would be okay.

**A/N I hope you liked it, I will update soonish hopefully. Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 10

Marley felt like she couldn't breathe as she paced the hospital waiting room. She was on her way home from school when her phone rang, it was Jake, informing her that her sister had been in a car accident. She had never run so fast in her entire life. It had been three hours since Marley had received that phone call and she still hadn't heard a single thing from the doctors, she was annoyed, terrified and worried and with nobody telling her what was happening didn't make her feel any better. Looking over at Puck who was the only one who managed to be able to stay given the fact they were all still on shift when they were called out to Rachel's crash, Marley bit her bottom lip and sat down heavily beside him.

"Why haven't they told us anything?" Marley mumbled and Puck let out a sigh.

"I have no idea... because doctor's are assholes who like having all the power." Puck replied even though he knew otherwise.

Usually when they took this long to deliver any news it usually wasn't good.

Throwing her head back, Marley stared at the clock for what felt like a lifetime before a doctor falling walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Rachel Berry?" The doctor asked softly and Marley shot up, dashing to his side.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with my sister?" Marley asked and the doctor smiled gently at her.

"She's okay... a few broken ribs and a severely broken arm that required surgery hence why it took so long to update you but she's fine. She's awake and asking for you Marley."

After giving Marley Rachel's room number, the younger girl sprinted to her sister's room. Entering, Marley rushed over to Rachel and hugged her carefully, burying her head into her sister's neck..

"You can't scare me like that ever again," Marley whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"I promise... I'm sorry Mar," Rachel mumbled, pressing a kiss to her sister's forehead, "I'm okay though. I promise." Rachel smiled softly, as she wiped Marley's tears.

"Puck's in the waiting room," Marley whispered, "If it wasn't for how quickly everybody responded... especially Puck, who knows what would have happened." Marley told Rachel who bit her bottom lip.

"I'm here Marley... I'm not going anywhere." Rachel whispered, interlacing their hands as a fresh wave of tears hit Marley.

XXXXX

With Marley in the hospital cafeteria buying herself some lunch, Puck made his way to Rachel's room. Carrying red roses, Puck walked in loving how Rachel's face lit up when she saw him and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"How are you feeling Broadway?" Puck whispered and Rachel sighed.

"Sore..." Rachel admitted, accepting the flowers, smelling them momentarily, "Thank you Noah," Rachel whispered and Puck shrugged.

"It's just flowers,"

"You know that wasn't what I was thanking you for," Rachel whispered reaching out to take his hand, "Thank you... all of you. You guys saved my life." Rachel told him and Puck kissed her lips a few more times.

"Baby, we all care about you... It's our job but... this was different... it was you," Puck managed out, having a hard time talking about his feelings.

There was a long pause between them before Puck began to run his thumb up and down the back of her hand.

"I was so fucking scared Rach," Puck told her softly, making Rachel's heartache.

"I know Noah," Rachel whispered, lying back on her bed as a sharp pain shot through her body.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked quickly, "Do you need a nurse?"

"N-No I'm fine, broken ribs hurt." Rachel told him softly, relaxing when Puck began to stroke her hair.

"Never again okay?" Puck asked her quietly as he tried to maintain his emotions.

"Never again."

XXXXX

The next day, the rest of the firehouse visited Rachel, all arriving with flowers and chocolates of some kind. Smiling when she realized how much she meant to these people and how much they meant to her, Rachel grinned when she saw Jake comforting Marley as best as he could. After a few hours of talking, laughing (which was painful for Rachel), Quinn braiding Rachel's hair and Santana telling her about how the crazy bitch (Santana's words) that she and Quinn had to tend to today, Rachel found herself feeling a lot better. As everyone left, Rachel smiled when Puck kissed Rachel in front of everyone, grinning when he flipped the guys and Santana off for calling him whipped. Finally when it was just Rachel and Marley, Marley laid down in Rachel's hospital bed after asking (telling) the doctor's that she was staying the night with her sister.

"Today was... something, huh?" Marley whispered as she interlaced her hands with Rachel's.

"Yes it was... it feels nice... knowing that we aren't all by ourselves anymore in this huge city." Rachel mumbled, resting her head against Marley's shoulder.

"Yeah, it does." Marley agreed before she began to sing softly wanting Rachel to get as much sleep as she possibly could.

**A/N I hope you like it... REVIEWS :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 11

It had been three days since Rachel's accident when she was finally released from hospital. Being carried into her bedroom by Noah, which Rachel thought was over dramatic, Rachel tried to relax as her whole body ached from her injuries. Trying to get comfortable with broken ribs was nearly impossible and falling asleep was even harder, yelling out to Marley, Rachel didn't have to wait more then a few seconds before her little sister _and_ Noah bolted into her room both asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine you two, I just was wondering if one of you could put Funny Girl on for me since I can't sleep or do it myself," Rachel told them a little annoyed that they were treating her like a child.

Watching as Marley and Noah nearly ran into each other to try and fulfill Rachel's request, Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes even as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Can you two stop it please? I may have been in a car accident but I'm fine okay? And I don't like being fussed over, so please stop it okay?" Rachel asked them with a quiet but stern voice.

"Baby we just want you to get better," Puck replied, sitting at the end of his girlfriend's bed.

"Rachel you have no idea how scared we were, we aren't leaving your side until you 100% healthy again. So suck it up," Marley added giving Rachel a pointed look before she continued to set up the movie for Rachel.

Turning on her heel, Marley handed Rachel the remote before fluffing her pillow,

"Get comfortable, I'm going to get you some of that pumpkin soup you love from the little cafe down the road. Make sure she's safe while I'm gone Puckerman," Marley told the couple before kissing her sister of the cheek and leaving Rachel's bedroom.

"Yeah Puckerman," Rachel whispered laughing a little before almost instantly winced as pain shot through her body.

"Baby, try not to laugh," Puck whispered, interlacing their hands before pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"God I hate this," Rachel muttered as the opening credits appeared on the TV screen, "I'm usually the one taking care of everybody else... especially Marley and now it's the opposite... It's odd." Rachel admitted which made Puck smirk.

"You're my girlfriend Rach and even if you were in perfect health I'd still be worrying about you and wanting to take care of you. Marley loves you to pieces, I've never seen somebody so distraught and I've been a firefighter for fucking years. I think she needs to do this, I think she needs to feel like she's helping you in some way. So just try and suck it up about being pampered... even though that's going to be _soooo_ hard," Puck laughed making Rachel smile.

"Kiss?" Rachel whispered grinning against her boyfriend's lip when they descended onto hers.

"Any time baby," Puck mumbled against Rachel's lips before he pressed a few more tender kisses and then pulled back, getting himself comfortable next to her.

"You're watching this with me?" Rachel asked slightly, no a lot, shocked.

"Yep..." Puck told him with a grin before adding seriously, "I thought I'd lost you Rachel... This is what I need... to be by your side, watch stupid movies with you."

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel interlaced their hands and offered him a sad smile,

"I'm not going anywhere Noah, I promise." Rachel vowed and instead of scaring Puck like it would have done a few years ago, it made him happier then he had felt in a long time.

XXXXX

"I think Puck loves you," Marley whispered to Rachel later that night when Noah had finally gone home for the evening though making the promise to come by before he went to work the next morning.

"Really?" Rachel asked shyly, turning to face her sister who was lying next to her on Rachel's bed.

"Yeah... He, he's a good guy Rachel... I know I've never really approved on your past boyfriend's before but... he's a really good guy. Really good for you. He makes you so happy and he was making sure I didn't completely fall apart when we were waiting for news about you at the hospital." Marley told Rachel softly before pausing for a few moments. "I-I've... we've, lost so many people in our lives Rachel. I-I can't lose you," Marley told her sister with teary eyes.

"You never will Mar, you are forever stuck with me." Rachel promised, her own tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you Rachie."

"I love you too sweetie."

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, hope you liked it none the less; please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! So dear god it's been a month since I've updated this story and I am so sorry! Between writer's block and how busy I've been I haven't had the chance to really sit down and write! But tonight? Tonight I am closing my bedroom door and sitting on my computer and hopefully all of my stories will be updated tonight! **

Chapter 12

It had been a week since Rachel had been in her car accident and even though she was still incredibly sore, she was slowly starting to feel a little better. Rachel still felt guilty that Marley and Noah were running around after her but then she realised she should just go with it, it's not everyday a sexy fireman massages your feet now is it? After a week off from work and school, today was the day Marley and Noah finally returned to their respective commitments and Rachel was happy to know that she wasn't delaying their lives anymore then she already was and she was excited that Quinn was coming over to keep an eye out on her since she wasn't working today and been calling none stop to make sure Rachel was okay. Kissing Noah on the lips, Rachel watched as her boyfriend strolled out of her apartment and offered her sister a smile as Marley finally tore herself away from Rachel's bedside and left for school. Closing her eyes, Rachel relaxed on her bed for what felt like only a few minutes but was really an hour before she felt somebody sitting on the end of her bed. Opening her eyes, Rachel smiled at Quinn before biting her bottom lip.

"You didn't have to come and take care of me on your day off you know?" Rachel reminded the beautiful blonde who simply rolled her eyes.

"You are my friend Rachel and you need some assistance while you are healing. Finn is working and all I would have done was stay at home and eat ice cream in front of the telly now I get to do that with you!" Quinn exclaimed as she moved herself so that she was sitting next to a tired Rachel. "Or you could sleep for a bit and I'll make you some breakfast?" Quinn added and Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm awake. It's rude for me to be sleeping why you are here taking care of me," Rachel mumbled as she let out a yawn, "Fill me in on what's been happening at work?" Rachel asked.

"Well... Shue hired your temp three days ago and the girls a bitch. Nobody likes her and we all just want our Rachel back," Quinn replied matter of factly, "She thinks she's the Queen of the firehouse and that her job is more important then what we do," Quinn added with slight disguised.

"How can she possibly think filing paperwork is more important then saving lives?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face, "What's her name?" Rachel asked wanting to know more about the woman who had replaced her for the time being.

"Lauren Zesis," Quinn muttered, "Santana is like a second away from punching her in the face... It's actually a little funny," Quinn giggled which in turn made Rachel laugh slightly.

"I miss being there with you guys. You are my family... It's sad that I don't get to see Mike and Matt have their little dance or Noah and Finn playing chess when they both have zero idea on how the game is actually played," Rachel grinned and Quinn laughed.

"They are pretty stupid aren't they? Well when it comes to that game anyways," Quinn shook her head with a smile, "We miss you too. We miss you singing to us when we come back from a hard job, or how lunch is always cooked for us even though that isn't a part of your job description." Quinn added wanting Rachel to know that they entire firehouse loved her.

"Yeah... Well, like I said, my job is just filing paperwork it's the least I can do... Even more so now that I've been somebody you've rescued." Rachel whispered and Quinn interlaced their hands, "Thank you," Rachel added sincerely as she wiped her tears away with her free hand.

"Never thank us Rachel, we do it because we love our job but... don't tell anybody this but, when I realised it was you in that car, my heart stopped beating for a moment. I was so scared and I nearly forgot all of my training and I just wanted to sprint over to you and get you out of the car myself," Quinn confessed quietly.

"I remember some bits you know? I remember you putting a needle into my arm while we were in the back of the ambulance. I remember you and San shouting at the doctor's as I arrived at the hospital and I remember you running her fingers through my hair on the drive to the hospital," Rachel admitted softly.

"You had blood in your hair and I know how much you love you hair," Quinn whispered, wiping her own tears away. "I-I thought we'd lost you for a moment, I'd never been so scared in my life Rach," Quinn added before she hugged her friend though making sure she was careful not to squeeze her too hard because of her broken ribs.

Pulling back, Quinn laid down next to Rachel and the two girls stared up at the ceiling,

"I brought over some movies and ice cream... Puck is working a 15 hour shift so he won't be home until late... I can stay, cook you and Marley dinner..." Quinn suggested wanting to spend time with her friend who she missed so much.

"We'd like that Quinn," Rachel whispered as a smile graced her face.

**A/N So do you like it? I hope so! Reviews please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 13

It had been six weeks since Rachel's accident and she was finally returning to the firehouse part time. Smiling brightly at Chief Shuester as walked into the building, Rachel blushed when she found her desk covered with flowers and a few boxes of chocolates. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel gladly accepted the hug the older man gave to her before taking a seat at her desk for the first time in what felt like a life time.

"We are so glad to have you back Rachel," Will smiled, "Having you back two days a week is a god send," Will added.

He ended up firing Lauren and had decided to do his own paperwork until Rachel could come back. He knew that when Rachel finally made it onto Broadway, and he knew she would, that he would have to get another assistant but while Rachel was still working at his firehouse he couldn't bring himself to try and find her replacement. Rachel was a one in a million and the first receptionist that his team had loved... hell even Santana loved her now that was saying something.

"My doctor said I could return only if I promised to take it easy. My ribs are healing nicely and my arm, as you can see, is finally out of it's cast just no heavy lifting for a few months," Rachel explained before adding, "I can't cook the team lunch anymore either... I can't move the pot around and you are far too busy-,"

"Your meals are delicious Rachel but we all understand that you are healing. We'll be cooking you your food," Will told her matter of factly.

"You have all already done so much... You guys saved me life," Rachel replied softly before locking eyes with her boss, "Thank you." Rachel whispered a little surprised when Will hugged her once again.

"It's our job Rachel... but, when it's our own... we would have walked a thousand miles to make sure you were okay," Will told her, "You are apart of our firehouse family. We all love you," He added with a smile, "Now if I were you, I'd start on some of those forms before truck 81, ambulance 61 and squad get back from this job," Will chuckled and Rachel nodded her head quickly.

"Yes sir!"

XXXXX

Will was right. Rachel had just finished faxing away the last sheet of paperwork to the Mayor's office when the team arrived all bounding for Rachel's desk. Smiling brightly, Rachel giggled as she heard Finn yelling out to his team to leave Rachel alone for a second so they could put away their gear and when Finn suggested Puck tell his crew to do the same; her boyfriend simply flipped Finn the bird and walked over to his girl.

"You should listen to him Noah," Rachel giggled, smiling against Noah's mouth when he pressed a tender kiss to her plump lips.

"The guys have it... They know how fucking happy I am to have you back," Puck replied softly and Rachel couldn't help but laugh when Santana pushed him out of the way and hugged her softly.

"I've missed you bitch!" Santana exclaimed good naturally before taking a seat on Rachel's desk, "How are you feeling?" Santana asked with genuine concern.

"I'm feeling much better thank you Santana. If it wasn't for the speeding work that you all did to save me it could have been a lot worse," Rachel told them and smiled softly when Santana interlaced their hands and squeezed them gently.

"Whatever it's our job... but like, never do that again because that shit was fucked," Santana mumbled locking eyes with Rachel letting the small diva see her fear for a moment before Santana pulled away and headed for the kitchen. "I'm making Rachel's lunch for her... the rest of you can make your fucking own," Santana declared, turning her head momentarily to offer Rachel a wink before continuing back to the kitchen smiling to herself when all she could hear was Rachel's laughter.

XXXXX

Later that day, Santana cornered Puck while he was in his bunk room, closing the door, Santana sat on her best friend's bed and raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Have you told Rachel about Katie or Beth yet?" Santana asked softly.

Tensing at the mention of his ex and his baby girl, Puck let out a breath before sighing,

"Nope... I-I don't wanna fuck this up San. She's like fucking perfect, too perfect for me and if I tell her this I know she'll leave me," Puck replied.

"She'll leave you if you lie to her," Santana replied matter of factly, "That girl is in awe of you Puckerman and she deserves to know the truth. She won't leave you or freak out, she'll actually be there for you because that's just the kind of chick she is." Santana reassured him wanting her best friend to open up to Rachel.

Running his hand through his hair, Puck let out a frustrated groan,

"It's hard you know? God, it's taken me ages to actually get over it but... telling her makes us so fucking serious," Puck admitted softly.

"So you are having second thoughts about Berry?" Santana asked trying to work out what he was saying.

"No!" Puck exclaimed and noticed that Santana visibly relaxed, "I just... I-I don't know..."

"If you can't think of a reason not to tell her it's because there isn't. You love her Puck whether your thick skull has realised that and I'm 99.9% sure Rachel feels the same. Just... take her out to dinner and put all your cards on the table. She's really special Noah, don't let her go," Santana whispered using his first name to prove just have serious she was before standing up and let herself out of the bunk room.

Watching his best friend walk away, Puck nodded to himself and sighed. He had to tell Rachel about his past.

**A/N like it? Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Don't hate me for the delay, I am so sorry! But this chapter is for Mona who wanted me to update! It's nearly midnight here so if there are more mistakes than usual, I say sorry in advance! Reviews :)**

Chapter 14

"RACHEL!" Marley screamed with excitement as she ran into the apartment the sisters shared.

"MARLEY!" Rachel replied with fake enthusiasm, though a real giggle escaped her mouth.

"He asked me out Rachie," Marley beamed as she jumped up and down on the spot in the small kitchen, "Jake asked me out!"

Smiling softly at her little sister, Rachel hugged Marley tightly before pulling back and grinning,

"When, where and how?" Rachel asked and Marley let out a breathless sigh.

"He asked me not even an hour ago, at the firehouse and with flowers… It was so romantic and sweet…" Marley replied with a shine in her eyes that Rachel had never seen before.

Taking her sister's hand, Rachel squeezed their interlaced hands,

"You like him don't you." Rachel stated not asked, "What is it with Puckerman's?" Rachel added making Marley blushed.

"Don't you mean what is it with Berry's? We seem to have the two hottest guys ever hooked!"

At Marley's statement, the Berry sisters burst into laughter both not really knowing and understanding why two men as sweet and good looking as Noah and Jake would be interested in them.

XXXXX

"Have you spoken to Rachel yet?" Santana asked her best friend which made Puck sigh.

"No but I'm doing it tonight… She's coming over," Puck replied as he ran his hand over his face.

"Good… I'll spend the night at Brittany's so you two have some privacy," Santana told Puck before walking over to him and resting her hand on his shoulder, "She's not going to bail, she cares about you way too much to leave. You coming clean about Beth is a good thing Puck trust me."

Letting out a hesitant hum, Puck watched as Santana walked into her bedroom leaving Puck with his own thoughts and fears.

XXXXX

"Jake asked Marley out today," Rachel told her boyfriend with a smile after the two had just finished the dishes after a delicious dinner Noah had cooked the pair.

"Bout' time," Puck replied though he didn't seem to be really interested in what Rachel had to say.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel walked over to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

"What's going on? You've been distracted all night Noah… are you okay?" Rachel asked softly the worry evident in her voice.

Sighing, Puck led Rachel over to the couch before taking a seat next to her. Sucking in a breath, Puck began to speak knowing it was now or never.

"Before I met you my life was fucked Rachel," Puck whispered before looking away from the woman who had taken up so much of his heart without even realising it. "In high school I was a deadbeat… except back then I thought I was a badass. Turns out they mean the same thing,"

"Noah… I-I don't understand," Rachel whispered and Puck turned his head to lock eyes with Rachel's piercing brown ones.

"I have a child Rachel," Puck told her seriously never looking away, "Her name is Beth and she lives in Texas with her adoptive mom and dad," Puck added softly the hurt and heartache noticeable. "I was 15 when I got Katie pregnant, I was 15 and I was a fucking wreck. We were two kids having a baby and we weren't ready," Puck added and Rachel didn't know why she was tearing up at the knowledge that Noah had a child.

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked softly and Puck brought their interlaced hands to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Rachel's hand.

"Because… because I love you Rachel and in the past… my past has stopped me from ever moving on. For the first time since I gave my daughter up I don't feel fucking guilty for being happy and I know that's because of you. I feel like I can be someone with you… we can be something amazing," Puck confessed quietly.

Closing her eyes as tears began to fall, Rachel pulled her hands away from Noah's before pushing herself closer to him. Cupping his cheeks with her tiny hands, Rachel pressed a tender, loving kiss to his lips before pulling away leaving only a tiny gap between their lips.

"I love you too Noah… I-I love you so much," Rachel whispered before claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

Straddling Noah's lap, Rachel and Noah were a tangle of hands, sweet words and flying clothes before she was finally sinking down on his hard cock. Throwing her head back in pleasure, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to ride Noah slowly.

"I love you," Rachel whispered as her orgasm tore through her, her neck buried into his shoulder and she clung to the man she loved.

"Love you Rachel," Puck mumbled as he came deep inside the woman he loved, the first woman he had ever loved.

Resting her head against Noah's bare chest as the two laid together on the couch, Rachel looked up and offered Noah a small smile.

"Thank you for telling me," Rachel whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thanks for not bailing," Puck chuckled and Rachel shook her head,

"I don't leave the people I love… We exactly the same in that way," Rachel whispered before giving Noah a smile, "So tell me more about Beth…"

**A/N sorry for the short smut scene, I'm sleepy though I will make it up to you later. REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing. So for this story I am thinking about maybe Finn being killed off though I will not do it if a lot of people object so please let me know via reviews. RIP Cory.**

Chapter 15

Things between Rachel and Noah had been going really well after Puck confessed about Beth and two said I love you to one another. Rachel wanted Noah to show Noah that she was really okay with that fact that he had a child so she did some snooping and asked Santana to get the number of Beth's adoptive parents. A few days later, Rachel had set up for her and Noah to spend a weekend with Susan and Jackson at their house in Texas. Walking into the common room at the firehouse, Rachel walked over to Noah and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend pressing a kiss to his temple.

"So I have a surprise for you," Rachel whispered in Noah's ear a huge grin on her face.

"You're not wearing any panties?" Puck smirked and Rachel scoffed before hitting him on his shoulder as she took a seat next to him at the table.

"You wish," Rachel replied before smiling, "You and I are going to stay at Beth's house this weekend," Rachel told him softly and her whole face lit up when Noah's did.

"Are you fucking serious Rachel? How did you manage that?" Puck asked.

"I found their number, I explained who I was and they said Beth had been asking about you lately so it was perfect timing." Rachel explained, giggling when Noah picked her up and began to spin her around.

Placing her back on her feet, Puck pressed a sweet kiss to Rachel's lips and smiled.

"Thank you," Puck told her softly, laughing when Rachel turned to Jake and told him he wasn't allowed to come over while she was away.

XXXXX

After a long, hard week at work Puck and Rachel were finally in Texas. Their flight had been smooth which Rachel was grateful for since she absolutely hated flying, though it was made better with Noah holding her hand the entire flight. Pulling up outside Beth's home, Rachel watched with a smile on her face as Noah basically sprinted to the front door of the small townhouse. Watching an older, redhead come outside to greet Noah with a hug, Rachel stepped out of their rental car and made her way to the older woman.

"Hi, you must be Rachel. I'm Susan," Susan greeted with a smile before hugging Rachel.

"Yes I'm Rachel… thank you for allowing us into your home," Rachel replied and Susan lightly touched her arm.

"It's no problem. Noah loves Beth and he and Katie gave us this amazing gift it's the least we can do… Plus Beth is 11 now and she's wanting to see him more than when she was little which we fully support. I was adopted so I know she is going to have a lot of question, I'm just glad he'll be here to answer them when the time comes," Susan explained and Rachel nodded her head completely understanding.

"I was adopted to," Rachel told her softly, "Beth is really lucky, she had people from both sides in her life. A biological parent and someone who's been in her shoes," Rachel explained and Susan smiled.

"Yes it would have made my teenage years a lot easier if my biological parents were as amazing as Noah is but I guess we can't all be that lucky," Susan complimented making Noah actually blush.

"Where is she?" Puck asked.

"In her bedroom, just go straight in. Jackson's away for a few days due to work so it will just be the four of us," Susan told the couple as they made their way inside the lovely home.

Letting Noah go into Beth's room alone, Rachel and Susan made their way into the kitchen.

"So how long have you and Noah been dating?" Susan asked while she made the two of them coffee.

"Nearly 5 months," Rachel smiled softly it widened when she heard Beth giggling loudly.

"He's good with her," Susan commented as she placed Rachel's mug down in front of her before taking a seat opposite to Rachel, "He's always been so cautious about stepping on our toes but if I'm honest to us he's family."

"He really loves her," Rachel told her softly, "And he's very easy to love," Rachel added making Susan nod.

As the two began to talk, Rachel and Susan quickly found out that they both had a passion for Broadway. Seeing the way Rachel's eyes lit up as the younger girl spoke about her Broadway dream, Susan couldn't help herself when she asked if she could hear Rachel sing. Offering Susan a bright smile, Rachel began to sing Maria's part of Tonight from West Side Story leaving Susan in awe.

"You my dear are Broadway bound, when you star in your first role please save three tickets for Beth, my husband and I."

"Deal," Rachel laughed.

XXXXX

"You sing really well," Beth told Rachel as she, Noah and Rachel were sitting in the lounge room after Susan had gone to bed.

"Thank you…" Rachel blushed, "Can you sing?" Rachel asked and Beth nodded her head quickly.

"I'm the best singer in my school's glee club." Beth told Rachel proudly.

"I was in a glee club when I was in high school, though I would have loved to have been in one at your age. I'm jealous!" Rachel told Beth making the little girl blush.

Biting her bottom lip, Beth moved closer to Rachel before asking shyly,

"Could you do my hair how you have it? Mom isn't that good at doing my hair but yours is so pretty,"

Smiling softly at the little girl, Rachel nodded her head and patted a spot on the carpet,

"Of course just go and get me your brush and a few pins and I'll do it," Rachel replied, smiling over at Noah as Beth bolted to her bedroom to collect the things Rachel had asked of her.

Interlacing their hands, Puck pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's lips before smiling.

"Thank you for this weekend," Puck whispered, "They love you." Puck told her matter of factly only pulling away when Beth returned.

Rachel had never felt closer to Noah than at that moment… They felt like a family.

**A/N so I hope you liked this chapter and remember I won't do anything about Finn's character for a few more chapters. Reviews please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! So a lot of you wanted Finn to get his happy ending so that's the direction I'm going to take in this story. I'm also letting you guys know that my story '**_**Come see about me'**_** is going on hiatus for a while and most likely will be deleted. My muse for that story is completely gone, sorry guys.**

Chapter 16

Arriving back from their weekend in Texas with Beth and her parents, Rachel and Noah were greeted with a huge surprise.

"So, Finn and I have set a date for our wedding," Quinn told Rachel as soon as Quinn had a moment to spare in between calls, "It's in three weeks!"

"Three weeks? That's so close!" Rachel replied with a huge smile, she knew Quinn and Finn had been planning their wedding for a few months now.

"Yes which makes what I'm about to ask a little much for me to ask and I totally understand if you decline but… I want you to be one of my bridesmaids. San is the bridesmaid of honor but I'd love to have you in my wedding party," Quinn asked her friend nervously and Rachel's face lit up.

"You want me to be in your wedding party…" Rachel asked before answering, "Of course! I'd be honored Quinn, thank you so much." Rachel beamed hugging the beautiful blonde tightly before pulling away.

Smiling brightly back at Rachel, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and the two jumped up and down on the spot with excitement before Quinn pulled away and grinned.

"I already brought your dress," Quinn admitted, "It's pink and beautiful and I know the bridesmaids usually pay for their own dress but I didn't want you to be stressed while you tried to find the same dress as everyone else so when I ordered San, Brittany and my sister's I ordered yours as well."

"Quinn…"

"And you won't be paying me back… You've had such a rough couple of months and I'm just really glad that you're okay. You go above and beyond your job description… I can't remember the time I didn't have a hot lunch at work." Quinn smiled, "And I consider you a dear friend." Quinn added seriously, "You are a part of our little firehouse family and you always will be… even when you're a Broadway star."

Smiling softly, Rachel hugged Quinn again tightly just as a call came through the PA system.

"Be safe," Rachel whispered.

Nodding her head, Quinn parted from Rachel and headed to the ambulance where Santana already was feeling a lot lighter and happier than she did at the start of her shift.

XXXXX

"So Quinn asked you huh?" Puck asked his girlfriend as the two laid in Rachel's bed that night.

"Yes she did… wait you knew?" Rachel laughed raising an eyebrow at Puck.

"Yep… I can keep a secret baby," Puck winked before pulling Rachel into his side, "Santana said she was nervous about asking you… she didn't want you to feel pressured or some bullshit. I told Fabray that you'd lose you shit but in a good way… I was right wasn't I?"

"I may or may not have jumped up and down on the spot but in my defense Quinn did it to," Rachel replied softly laughing when Noah began to chuckle.

"It sucks that we aren't partnered up…" Puck mumbled hating that as the best man he'd have to walk down the aisle with Santana and not Rachel, "S'lucky that your wedding partner is Blaine," Puck added and Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"What would you have done if my wedding partner wasn't a gay man?" Rachel asked and Puck rolled his eyes knowing he had been busted about being jealous.

"I probably would have to fuck you in the middle of the reception to let that asshole know you're taken," Puck told her with a growl making Rachel moan softly.

"You can fuck me now Noah," Rachel whispered moaning against Noah's mouth when he claimed her lips with hers.

Before things could get hot and heavy, Puck and Rachel froze when they heard a tiny voice coming from the next room (well the room that had been made by statically placed sheets)

"Please don't… round one was loud enough," Marley muttered making Rachel blush and Puck laugh so much he nearly fell out of Rachel's bed.

XXXXX

"Sorry about last night," Rachel told her sister sincerely the next night.

Noah was on night shift so Rachel had made Marley's favorite dinner as a way to apologize and to catch up with her little sister.

"It's okay… Puck's nice and you brought me an IPod for my birthday last year… that comes in handy a lot nowadays," Marley admitted with a cringe.

"We'll keep it down from now on, promise." Rachel reassured and Marley have her sister an appreciative look. "Though maybe we won't have to… I've managed to save quite a bit of money since I got this job and Noah and I were talking… maybe it's time we moved and Noah would maybe move in with us. If it's okay with you?" Rachel asked as she ate some of her dinner.

Taking a sip of her drink, Marley bit her bottom lip before shrugging and nodding her head.

"Like I said, I like Puck. He actually was there for you and me when you were in your accident… plus if Puck lived with us I'd get to see Jake more so I'm okay with it." Marley replied and Rachel smiled.

"So you and Jake huh?" Rachel asked, waggling her eyebrows just like Noah did after he had made a crude joke.

Laughing at her sister, a blush crept onto Marley's face and the younger Berry simply shrugged.

"It's nice, you know? I mean I don't love him but I know that I'm falling for him. He's so sweet and he hasn't pressured me once for sex… he understands that I'm not ready yet and that really does mean the world to me," Marley told Rachel softly loving the fact that she could always be open and honest with her older sister. "Plus I think he's scared of you which is actually kind of funny considering you're the size of an army ant,"

"Hey!" Rachel laughed before poking her tongue out at Marley, "I'm glad he's treating you right Mar, you deserve the world." Rachel told her sister softly, "And I'm really glad that you're okay with Noah moving in with us… I am well aware about how long it's just been us two,"

"Yeah… I mean it will suck not having you to myself 24/7 but you deserve him. You've been looking after me for years, it's your time to look after yourself and start a life. As long as I'm a part of it I'm okay with not being all of it,"

"You'll never ever be able to get rid of me," Rachel told Marley seriously, "Never."

**A/N like it, please review :)**


End file.
